


Sharpest Lives

by UshijimasTiddies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action & Romance, Alpha Haiba Lev, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood Loss, Blood Sharing, Blood and Violence, Character Turned Into Vampire, Complicated Relationships, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Loves Kageyama Tobio, Falling In Love, Gang Violence, Half-Vampires, Harems, I'm Going to Hell, Ima add UshiKage later tbh y’all know, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Kageyama is an orphan...and homeless so yeaaa, M/M, Mates, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Relationships, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rare Pairings, Strangers to Lovers, Ushijima would be a Badass vampire hunter, Vampire Bites, Vampire Family, Vampire Gang AU, Vampire Hunters, Work In Progress, and let’s just say he’s a bit curious of Kageyama ;w;, gay vampires - Freeform, vampire mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UshijimasTiddies/pseuds/UshijimasTiddies
Summary: Kageyama Tobio is a newly turned vampire and relies heavily on blood bags because of Lev who rescued him and turned him into a vampire to save his life, Kageyama develops a blood addiction, freely kills humans because of said addiction and now Lev has successfully made him into a blood sucking killer just like the rest of the group of FukuroNeko.Oikawa is an experienced vampire, he sees how Kageyama’s alpha has turned him into a monster, so Oikawa kills his mate and has to stop Kageyama from killing more humans. Kageyama hates Oikawa at first but Oikawa always overpowers him, slowly Kageyama starts to see him as his alpha. And Kageyama starts to fall for Oikawa; they both promise to protect each other from humans and other vampires alike.That is until Kageyama’s mate comes back to life, his name is Lev Haiba, he ain’t happy that Oikawa ruined his Kageyama.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou & Kageyama Tobio & Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Haiba Lev & Kageyama Tobio, Haiba Lev/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Kageyama Tobio/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Sharpest Lives

**Author's Note:**

> my inspiration for this story came from me eating applesauce through a pouch...and the fact that i am struggling to write for my other fics so i needed something to deal with this writers block, other than that please do enjoy the crazy batshit stories that run through my mind.

The fighting that Lev was surrounded by consisted of various amounts of vampires that would be considered as being a part of some low tiered irrelevant vampire group, they were hissing and throwing their arms all over and attempting to bite Lev in which were all proven to be failed attempts. As Lev watches Kenma and Akaashi quickly jump in front to protect him, Lev simply nods at them and acknowledges that they will have this situation under control, even as half vampires, they were trained much better than these worthless vampires that Lev passed by. He evaded each attack from the various individuals, however, he doesn’t attack back because he wanted to leave that for Kenma and Akaashi, they were to collect and drain the blood of each vampire they kill. Plus, Kenma always complained that they never get to fight when either Lev or Bokuto joins them on their assignments, Lev didn’t mind giving the two the enjoyment of brutally tearing their enemies apart like a pair of vicious wolves biting into slabs of meat. That would only make Kenma more prone to scolding Lev, the shorter boy always tended to do that regardless of their ranks, Kuroo and Bokuto thought it was humorous and often let Kenma do whatever the hell he wanted with Lev. It was outright cruel to Lev, though they all treated each other like a family, that was sufficient for Lev. 

He had never experienced family love, his sister being killed by humans, his parents winded up abandoning him once they figured out that Lev was a blood sucking bastard. It haunts Lev sometimes, seeing his dead sister talk to him in his dreams, it wasn’t normal. But he managed it anyways, because that’s who Lev was. He was a tough son of a bitch, just like his group, though he’d say he was the most sentimental out of them all, whilst they couldn’t give a damn about their past, Lev still cared and to the point he’d have nightmares.

He never mentioned it, however, as he’s finally walked away from the chaos, the air was fresh and crisp now. No longer did it smell of the wretched blood of fallen vampires, but then a new smell began to arise and it _was_ human. Lev himself looked around the area, it was full of trash and broken glass,the occasional homeless humans sleeping near the alleyways. Nothing too special, except as he walked around he could start to smell the obvious fresh smell of iron blood, it smelled delicious in comparison to a dying or injured vampire. It’s been too long since he’s actually smelled a human so strong, the aroma was intoxicating him, he needed to find this human quickly before another vampire found them. 

Lev’s eyes wander from each crevice of the alleyway, he walks forward to find a pale boy with navy blue hair coughing out blood, as the boy holds his chest which was oozing with blood. Lev takes a deep breath and sniffs the air, stares at the boy hungrily. He stops himself when he notices that the boy cries out to him, and is now focusing their dark blue eyes at Lev, also holding their other hand out towards Lev. As if Lev would help him, the innocence snaps Lev out of his trance, the smell of the boy’s blood was very potent, but Lev couldn’t help but see a fragmented image of his sister bleeding to death in a similar manner as this human boy. It made Lev gasp in horror, he tried shaking the hallucinations away but all he could see was his sister’s face and hair laying on the cold cement. The blood was triggering these images, Lev realizes and he swiftly runs up to the boy and sits on his knees as he lifts the boy into his lap. 

“Hey fucker! That’s my meal, get the fuck away from him!” The voice came from the left of him, Lev turned his attention to the idiot who thinks he has any _right_ to call Lev a fucker. Lev gives a tiny smile to the boy in his lap, gently lays the boy back down onto the floor. He then returns his glare towards the moronic vampire that now stood in front of him, Lev had to admit he was quick for a groupless vampire, he could tell that this vampire probably survived on his own, considering how aggressive the other was over a simple human. It was his only source of blood at the moment, how pathetic it was to see vampires like these exist. They were so selfish, only cared about draining the hell out of humans while keeping them alive to suffer, rarely resorting to killing them because they relied on the humans blood. It really made Lev seethe with an odd sense of anger, maybe because the boy didn’t have much time left, Lev had to waste time on this pathetic waste of a vampire. 

Lev raises his hands in the air, then replies to the moron, “I wasn’t gonna eat him, if ya could think with yer head instead of yer brain dead hunger, how ‘bout ya fight me for him? He smells _amazing._ ” Lev puts emphasis on amazing, just to rile the other up, really. And it worked, because as soon as he’d said that, the slender brunette came attacking him. Lev managed to move away from the bleeding human, and also dodged the swipes of the weak vampires attacks. Lev couldn’t believe how slow this guy was, because he immediately grabbed the other’s wrist and twisted it like the other was a ragdoll. 

Lev grins with a twisted look in his eyes, pure glee as he throws the vampire onto the floor and presses his foot on top of the others head. 

“Now who's the _real_ fucker, again?” Lev says playfully, not caring that he could feel the humans eyes on him at this moment. If anything that only fueled Lev to do something that he hasn’t done in awhile. He ignores the others' cries, only pressed harder onto the brunette’s head.

“P-Please...I didn’t mean to insult you...I-” Lev decides to shut the trash up by stomping his foot onto the other, he continues to smash his leather boot against the skull of what would soon be a corpse of a vampire. The loud crying, mixed in with Lev cackling and mocking the vampire as he continues to smash the life out of the vampire. The crying fades as Lev finally notices the vampire has gone quiet and limp, not a single heartbeat could be felt as Lev finally removes his boot away from the disgusting skull. 

“How ugly, now I need to clean my boots and help this poor human, such is the fate of strong vampires, I suppose.” Lev says to himself, immediately walking over back to the boy who stared at him with a look of fear after witnessing Lev brutally killing that vampire. Of course any sane human would be afraid, Lev couldn’t blame the poor boy for that. But he wasn’t going to harm him, nor eat him, if anything Lev felt pity for this human. Why had the boy gotten attacked, why was he out all by himself with no family, that’s what catches his attention. 

Lev returns to pulling the boy back into his lap, simply watches quietly as the boy coughs out more blood, the life in the boy's eyes is starting to fade, Lev had to time it right otherwise the boy may not turn into a vampire and may just end up dead. The boy looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn't, considering he was dying. Lev only shakes his head at the boy, caresses the boy’s soft cheeks. 

“Shh, it’ll soon be alright, if anything you will soon feel alive.” Lev continues to give the dying boy as much comfort as he needs, the boy nods slightly, at least to the best of his abilities. The boy starts to choke on his own blood now, Lev can only watch the torture of dying, it pains him to see a human die just like his sister did, in his arms like god was telling him that he deserved to see such things, in spite of his immortality. 

Lev can feel the boy shaking in his lap, the struggle to stay alive was interesting, but Lev knew it could only last so long until the loss of blood inevitably kills this boy. It seemed like it was time to feed his blood to the boy, although he wouldn’t tell the other that he’d become a vampire, as that would only stress the severely injured boy who was dazed and confused, even desperate to not die as the boy used the last of his remaining energy to reach out and touch Lev’s cheek as Lev was staring down at the boy who was slowly fading away in his lap. 

Lev cuts his right arm deep enough while also holding the fragile boy in his lap, he lifts his arm onto the boy's lips, the dying boy lets Lev press his arm against his mouth and the boy is hesitant before Lev gives him an encouraging smile. 

“Drink up, this will save yer life, kid, I’m here for ya and yer wellbeing.”

The boy can feel himself wanting to sleep but he instead hungrily drinks and sucks at the blood on Lev’s arm, ends up drinking it all and immediately closes his eyes and falls asleep in Lev’s lap. 

“Sheesh, yer quite a handful for falling asleep so fast after ya licked up my blood so rapidly, yer lucky yer so cute.” Lev pushes his hands through the boy's hair, feeling how soft it made him realize he could see himself being bonded to this kid. The boy wasn’t ugly in fact he looked stunning like a dead prince, well, he could be trained with their group, and suddenly Lev feels a warm feeling bloom inside his cynical yet traumatized heart. 

The moment is ruined once he feels two pairs of eyes watching him. 

“Lev, what the hell are you doing with a dead human in your lap?” Akaashi asks, slowly leans forward to see that Lev’s arm was dripping with blood, then notices the blood on the boy's mouth. Akaashi sighs out, he couldn’t believe Lev had actually turned a random dying human to a vampire, well, Kuroo may or may not be pleased by it. 

Kenma’s just as curious because he looks over Lev and he softly gasps in awe. The boy in Lev’s lap was oddly pretty to look at, for Kenma’s never really seen a human die and come back to life as a vampire. Kenma would be lying if he wasn’t at least a tiny bit curious to see this human turn into a vampire. It excited him in fact, he’d have to tell Lev that once they return to their home.

“I dunno the vampire that had done this to him was one of ‘em losers who didn’t belong to a group, I uh, found myself captivated by this kid…” Lev rubs the back of his neck, he realizes how stupid this looked now that Akaashi and Kenma were here.

Akaashi and Kenma glance at the body of the vampire that Lev had killed.

Akaashi nods, then shrugs, “Guess we should help you carry him, come here, Kenma.”

Kenma follows Akaashi’s lead as they both help Lev lift the boy up, carefully put his arms around both Akaashi and Kenma’s shoulders. Lev wipes the sweat from his forehead, he was starting to feel the exhaustion of losing his blood. 

“Clean yourself up, Lev, we’ll carry the boy, you look like you’re gonna vomit if you don’t get some human blood in your system.” 

Akaashi was as perceptive as ever, Kenma nodded in agreement as Lev noticed Kenma was looking at the boy with fascination and wonder. Lev couldn’t help but chuckle at Kenma’s behavior, who knew the quiet one of them all would be the first to be intrigued by a dead human. 

“Alright, alright, no need to mother me, Akaashi-san, ya do this with Bokuto-san don’t ya?” Lev winds up being ahead of them, as they walk away from the alleyways, soon walk further into the city. 

“Yes, now because of you, we have a new child.” Akaashi says softly, as the three of them walk slowly towards their home. 

“Yeah, he’s cute ain’t he!” Lev exclaims with excitement, as he practically bounces when he walks.

Akaashi and Kenma just laugh at Lev.

“You’re the one who’s gonna be feeding him, though.” Kenma lifts the limp arm of the boy and wiggles it at Lev.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, but once he wakes up, I ain’t sharin’ him with the likes of Kuroo-san, or you and Akaashi-san.”

Kenma frowns at Lev’s comment, “That’s _not_ fair, you know we all share a bond, plus I doubt Kuroo’s going to let you off the hook with being the first one out of us all to get an omega vampire, if this boy presents as such.”

Akaashi gives Lev a look, one that Lev is all too familiar with. A look of distrust and wariness appeared on both Akaashi and Kenma’s faces. Lev knew the rules, they technically didn’t have any mates since all of them were kinda like a wolf pack, but more or less just vampires with bonds. Very strong bonds, too, since they all seemed so possessive of one another, as Lev can see happening with Akaashi and Kenma. They knew if one were to get attached to one specific vampire, then all hell would go loose as they’d eventually present as either an alpha or omega. Which none of them wanted, as they didn’t know who would control who when it comes to heats, it would just be a chaotic mess as Kuroo had mentioned. 

Right, Lev had forgotten those damned rules. It’s not like he didn’t love them, but he had been wanting to know what a mate would feel like, how it would feel like to be an alpha, that is if Lev himself presents himself as that. God, he couldn’t stop thinking about such thoughts. But seeing Kenma look at him in disappointment stops him from exploring those ideas, he didn’t want to hurt any of them. Especially Kenma, in which Kuroo would probably beat his ass if he so much made Kenma cry or feel hurt by his selfish thoughts. 

“Sorry, Kenma-san, I didn’t mean to say somethin’ that could hurt ya.” Lev apologizes sincerely, he can see Kenma’s eyes shine again, instead of the sad look in his eyes that he had before. 

Akaashi scolds him though, not wanting Lev to get away with his bullshit.

“Next time think about the group's feelings, Lev, if any of us were to become selfish for one individual, then you may as well be as bad as that vampire you’d killed. There’s a reason why those kinds of vampires die easily, they have no sense of community and their selfish wants destroy them.” 

Lev nods, returns his attention to the city they walked through. The bright moon shining as the three vampires continued their path to a small building, black gates covered the front yard, flower vases were surrounded by the stone path. 

“Open the gate, Lev, my shoulder’s gonna break any second now.” Kenma whines out, desperately wanting to go lay on his bed and play some video games and maybe drink a pouch of some nice cold blood. 

“Alright, y’know I’m getting a blood pouch first though, my whole mouth’s dehydrated as fuck.”

Lev quickly grabs the keys out of his pocket and unlocks the gates, Akaashi and Kenma walk quickly as they push against Lev who was walking as slow as a turtle. 

“Hurry up!” They both yell at him, Lev grins at them before he runs up the stone path and then arrives towards the black marble door. Lev dramatically bows at them and unlocks the door and kicks it open.

“Home sweet home!” Lev yells out, as he rapidly unfastens his boots outside and runs inside to the kitchen, he’d grab a pouch for Kenma too since they had to lay the human down onto the couch. 

Akaashi and Kenma both drag their shoes off as best as they can, then proceed to walk inside after Kenma closes the front door with his back. They go into the living room and lay the boy onto the black leather couch. 

“And what are you three doing home so late?” A deep voice calls them all out, as Lev hurries into the living room with three blood pouches, he sees Kuroo standing by the stairs wearing silky black pajamas with his arms folded.

“It was Lev’s idea!” Kenma blurts out, nervously moves away from the human boy soundly sleeping, Akaashi does the same and now Lev walks towards them and hands them their pouches. 

Kuroo’s hazel eyes turn to the boy sleeping, then Kuroo’s face abruptly changes into a wide grin. 

“So, you’ve done it, huh, Lev, make sure you clean him up and the couch up, I’ll tell Bokuto about the good news. And tomorrow we will celebrate the rebirth of this boy, now all of you go to bed, after you’ve finished your pouches. See you all tomorrow.”

As Kuroo walks back upstairs, the three vampires stare in shock that Kuroo hadn’t been upset with Lev’s impulsive act of turning a human, that the couch was dirtied with blood. 

“Goodnight, Lev.” Akaashi grabs Kenma as they go downstairs, Kenma is last seen drinking on his pouch as he waves bye to Lev, Akaashi would drink his once the two go change into their pajamas. 

And now Lev was left alone to clean up his mess. In which all he can do is take a quick sip from his pouch and set it to the side on the small table by the couch, he jogs to the kitchen to get some rags and gets them damp enough. 

It looks like the night would be a little long for him, unlike Akaashi and Kenma, he’d have to somehow find a way to drag the unconscious boy to his bedroom which was upstairs.. 

Lev can feel the regret fill his veins, but then he hears the boy whimper. It wouldn’t be long for the boy to wake up, so Lev has a better idea instead, he’d wait for him to wake up. 

So be it if he’d sleep on the couch, he’d rather keep the boy safe and away from Kuroo when he woke. Kuroo could intimidate the boy easily, since Lev was the one who was with him at the time of his death, Lev knew it’d be best for him to stay by the boy’s side when he wakes up. 

Lev gets to work as he cleans his own arm, he would have to change the boy’s clothing tomorrow morning, so for now he cleans up the boy’s lips, neck, chest, and hands. Luckily most of it had already dried, so the couch was as clean as it had been before they put him on it. Lev then throws the rags away, grabs his blood pouch and chugs it, he was so damn thirsty after all he had given blood to a human. 

A very pretty, male, human. 

Lev lays himself onto the couch, the couch was big enough to hold two people, he wraps his arms around the boy just to keep him safe as he slowly starts to doze off as he can feel the boy's breaths. He finds comfort in nuzzling his face into the boy's neck, before he drifts off to sleep, he snaps his fingers to turn off the lights. 

The night had finally ended, tomorrow would be a celebratory day for all of them.

The welcoming of the new vampire of FukuroNeko.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated. 
> 
> a note - FukoroNeko is one group, then SeijouSuno is another group and i'll add more details once I add next chapter so oof, i honestly just think vampire gang au's are sexy as hell and this came out of my mind


End file.
